Forever And A Day
by alex.zabini
Summary: I'm not yours anymore. Oneshot.


Her scarlet hair seemed like it was flaming, scalding to the touch, as it sparkled in the bright sunlight. It matched her both her temper and Gryffindor spirit, fiery hot. Her eyes glittered with unspoken words. They were the type of eyes that pierced right through you, gazed right into your soul, perceiving things no one else could. Many a boy had found themselves lost in the orbs.

These eyes were currently examining the shimming water as she daintily sat at the edge of a massive lake. The water appeared to ripple in the myriad of sunny rays aggressively warming the air. Even under the shade of the nearby sturdy oak, she was warm, dressed in a t-shirt and jeans. It was the only oak tree around the lake, the rest of the trees pine, tall with branches stretched to the sky as far as they could reach.

Her thoughts were thoroughly occupied with a certain raven-haired boy, whom she used to see quite often. They didn't speak as frequently anymore and as a result she barely saw him, but when she did, her eyes were drawn to him like a magnet. She smiled, a bittersweet smile. Her thoughts simply would not leave him. Hearing a cough come from behind her, she stood up gracefully, pivoting to face the other way and an ironic smile graced her face. Speak of the devil.

"Hi," she said, ducking her head timidly.

"There's no need to be shy," the lanky youth said, his voice dry.

"It's been a while."

"That it has," he agreed.

An awkward silence fell. Both were gazing intently at one other, neither sure what to say. They hadn't spoken in nearly 2 years, after all.

"I missed you," he blurted, eyes darting around like he was checking to make sure no one heard this blatant show of weakness.

She waited, scrutinizing him meticulously. She knew him well enough to know that he wasn't done speaking yet, and interrupting would get her nowhere.

"I know what I said, and believe me, I regret it every day. It's tearing me apart. I wasn't thinking. It's no excuse, none at all, but it's the plain, honest truth. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I miss you. I understand if you don't want to talk to me ever again, but I still love you, nothing will ever change that."

Her eyes widened, shock obvious in her features. This, she hadn't expected possible in her wildest fantasies.

"I've missed you too……"

Her voice trailed off, and there was a tense silence before she picked up where she had left off.

"But I haven't waited for you," she whispered, feeling like a traitor.

She heard his harsh intake of breath and her heart wrenched. She kept her eyes fixated on the ground, not ready to meet his eyes. She knew he held twice the pain in his eyes that she was feeling in her heart.

"I'm engaged. I love him. He was there for me when you weren't. I know I hated him, I know you hate him still, but he's not the person I thought he was." She was babbling now, anything to stop the sudden burning in her eyes. "It's been 2 years. I waited for a long time, but after a while I had to accept that you were gone. I thought you'd do the same."

She glanced up and flinched upon seeing his tortured face. The knowledge that she caused that expression on his face made her heart twist painfully again. As hard as she tried, a lone tear still escaped and trailed down her face. Mindlessly, he wiped the tear away from her freckle dusted cheek with the pad of his thumb, his hand lingering just a bit too long on her cheek. She drew away, shaking her head.

"I'm not yours anymore."

It was the final straw. His breaking heart slowly ripped to shreds, torn up confetti. He knew she could tell by his expression. Normally, that would have disgusted him, but today, right now, he didn't care.

"I love you," he murmured, almost begging.

Her face twisted, and a half, broken sob escaped her.

"I love you too. I always will. Forever and a day, remember? But he's stolen my heart, and I have his – I can't live without him now."

"Your heart belongs to me!" he cried, his vision blurring for a second as unwanted tears sprung to the surface, quickly concealed and banished but not before she noticed them shining in his eyes.

"You let me go. You gave up that right," she reminded him softly..

He said nothing. After all, it was true – what was there to say?

She hesitated, eyes unsure, before adding, "I do love you."

"But you love him more," he snapped, her words not helping the least bit.

She opened her mouth, ready to retort, but he interjected, "Don't bother arguing with me about it. If you loved me more, you'd choose me over him. You already made your decision about who you love more, and it's clear as day that it isn't me."

"I told you once I'd love you forever and a day, when we were standing right here under this oak tree, and that hasn't changed. This is hurting me too."

"Obviously it has changed. You're not marrying me, are you?"

She opened her mouth as if to say something, but he shook his head, "Just don't."

With a small sigh and a moment's pause, she turned and began walking away slowly, shoulders slumped.

"Wait!" he yelled after her.

She paused, although she didn't turn around. "Yes?"

He bounded forward, only taking a few long steps, and maneuvered himself in front of her. He pulled her to him, crushing her against him and kissing her fiercely. She forgot herself, forgot that she couldn't kiss him anymore as soon as his lips touched hers, eagerly kissing him back.

All too soon for his taste, reality crashed back on them and she flung herself back, biting her lip nervously.

"That was the last one," he breathed, not bothering to hide the agony in his voice.

She merely nodded, not sure if she could speak for the pain clawing at her. Every look he gave her, every word he said dug into her further and further, tearing her apart inside. She resumed her slow trek back, wishing she could leave the pain behind with every step away.

"I love you, Lily," he whispered, before striding off, but not too quickly to hear her next words.

"I love you too, Severus. Forever and a day."


End file.
